The Muder of Davis Motomiya
by Angel 21
Summary: Hey all! I'm sorry about the Matt's Angels story. i haven't totally figured out this whole chaptering thing. If you have any ideas for the next one, send them to me please!! Oh yeah. Who killed Davis Motmiya? For all you pll who want Davis to just go away


Five minutes ago, in a Locker Room very very near......  
  
"BANG!!" Everyone in the entire school ducked as a shot rang out!   
I looked at my partners, Chelsea and KC. I knew something was wrong.  
  
~Five minutes earlier~  
  
"She's mine!" Davis cried out as he lunged toward T.K.   
"No way!" T.K. yelled back as he jumped out of the way.  
"Leave her alone! She doesn't even like you!"   
"You're right, she doesn't like me, she loves me!" Davis retorted.  
They were locked in hand to hand combat.   
"You are not going to take her away from me!" T.K. said as he pulled something out from under his shirt.  
"What the heck is that?" Davis had a quiver of fear in his voice.  
"You are not going to ever get her." T.K. muttered evily.  
"Why not?" Davis asked.  
"Ths is why!"   
T.K. pulled the triger on his handgun. Davis went down in an instant.  
'Oh no!' He thought. 'What have I done?' T.K. ran out of the Boy's locker room, and out the front gates of Northview Intermediate.  
  
~Present~  
  
"Let's go!" I yelled at Chelsea and KC.  
"Where are you going?" Mr. LaPlante called to us.   
"We have an important mission!" KC called back.  
"Come back!" Mr. LaPlante shouted.  
We ran to Mr. Lay's room to get our leader, Matt Ishida.  
"What's wrong?" Mr. Lay asked us as we ran in the class. All the children were under their desks terrified.  
Matt got up, and followed us out of the room.  
"What's going on?" He asked.   
Just as we were about to reach the locker room, Ms. Browner stopped us.   
"Where are you going?" She questioned.  
I stepped forward. "We're here to find out what happened."  
"You're not allowed to be here," she answered.  
"We have to find out what's wrong," Matt told her.  
"Why?" She asked.  
"Mr. LaPlante sent us here," I thought out quickly.  
"Why would'nt he just come and find out what happened for himself?" She thought out.   
"Well, I uh....." I stuttered.  
"Well nothing! Go back to your class."   
  
Matt whispered to everyone that when she wasn't looking, we run to our Head Quarters.  
  
"Well, here's my house." Chelsea said as she opened the Garage door.   
"Okay Angels, lets find out what happened," Matt said as we sat down.  
"Wow, Matt, you've never called us Angels before," KC said happily.  
"We've never had something like this happen before either," he replied.  
"You've got a point," She said.  
"Anyway, we have to find out what happened!" I cut in.  
"Okay. Tonight, we will get into the school, and investigate for ourselves." Matt told us.   
"What if we get caught?" Chelsea added.  
"You make up some excuse, and when no one's looking, you run." He replied.  
  
It was just after night fall when we snuck into Northview. I motioned for Chelsea to go ahead and see if any one was there.   
"It's safe," she whispered."   
  
We quietly moved over to the boy's Locker Room. We gathered up al lof the clues we could find.   
  
"Okay, we got everyhting. The blood samples, and the article of clothing," I said.  
"Wait, where is it?" KC asked.  
"What?" Chelsea replied.  
"The torn shirt piece," KC said calmly.  
"OH NO!" I screamed, "We have to back and get it!   
"We can't," Matt said quietly, "It's almost morning. They'll catch us."   
  
~ Principal's Office ~  
  
"Now, we know one of you did this," Mr. Nichols said firmly.  
  
All seven of the boys in his office were terrified. They were fidgeting in their seats and sweating kind of bad.  
  
"Taichi Kamiya. Did you kill Davis?" Mr. Nichols looked straight into his eyes.  
"N- no si- sir." He stuttered.  
"You don't sound to sure of yourself."  
"I swear I didn't kill Davis. I had no reason to."  
"But, isn't Kari your sister? Did you not have anything against Davis?"   
"Well, I didn't like the way he always followed her around, but I never wanted or had the urge to kill him."   
"Okay. You may leave," Mr. Nichols said after all the questioning was done. "You are still going to be under watch, Mr. Kamiya. Next!"  
  
"Jose Leon. Did you have anything against Davis in any way?"   
"Well, he did like Kari, and well, I like her too."  
"Would you have killed for her?"   
"NO WAY! Davis was one of my best friends. I wouldn't kill him."   
"So, do you swear you never killed him?"   
"I swear i never killed Davis Motomiya."   
"You may leave, but you will be watched until we find out who did it. Next!"  
  
Just then, Matt and his Angels came bursting through the door.   
  
"We know who did it!" Matt yelled.  
  
Suddenly, T.K. jumped out of his seat and bolted for the door.  
  
"Come back here!" Ms. Browner yelled to him.  
"Don't worry, we'll get him!" Chelsea told her.  
  
The chase was on! T.K. was only a little farther ahead than the Angels. He rounded a corner and hid beind a truck. I told K.C. to go around the truck. Chelsea was to come up in front. I came up from the side. He saw Chelsea and started to run towards me. I tried to grab his jacket, but it slipped through my fingers. K.C. saw him coming and tackled him to the ground. Mr. Nichols and Ms. Browner were coming up right behind us.  
  
"This is who killed Davis," I said as we picked him up off the street.  
  
Kari, who had been outside of Mr. Nichols' office, hurried as fast as she could to where we were.  
  
"T.K.?" She gasped. "How could you?"  
"I- I'm sorry Kari."   
"Well, I'm sorry to T.K."  
"Why?"  
"This is good-bye." She slowly walked over to where I was standing.   
  
"T.K., why?" Matt asked his younger brother.  
"I'm sorry Matt. I really didn't mean it."  
"Sure," He replied.  
  
"Come on, the police will be here.... now." Ms. Browner said.  
  
The police took T.K. away from me and K.C. (we were the ones holding him)   
  
"Now, for you all," Mr. Nichols turned to face us.  
"We shouldn't get in trouble! Please?" K.C. begged.  
"We did, after all, solve this case," I reasoned.  
"Okay. You won't get in trouble this time, but try and stay out of the school's business from now on." Mr. Nichols said.  
  
The case was solved. The only problem was that Kari was now as sad as ever. At least I was there for her.   
  
"What the-?!" I almost spit out my milk at the sight I saw on the television screen.   
"A convicted murderer has escaped from the Pasadena Correction Facility early this morning." Said the voice of the News Caster on Channel five.  
  
Ring, ring ring. "Hello?" A sleepy voice said.  
"Chelsea, we have a problem."   
  



End file.
